ToQ Ressha
The are small versions of the ToQgers' actual Ressha that are inserted into the ToQger's weapons as well as the ToQ Changer and the Appli Changer. Most of the Ressha have been lost during the expansion of the Shadow Line, cutting them off from the Rainbow Line, making it the secondary mission of the ToQgers to find the lost Ressha before General Schwarz takes them for his own or they deteriorate from being disconnected from the Rainbow Line for too long. List * - Used mainly by ToQ 1gou. Gives the user access to the Red ToQger arsenal. * - Used mainly by ToQ 2gou. Gives the user access to the Blue ToQger arsenal. * - Used mainly by ToQ 3gou. Gives the user access to the Yellow ToQger arsenal. * - Used mainly by ToQ 4gou. Gives the user access to the Green ToQger arsenal. * - Used mainly by ToQ 5gou. Gives the user access to the Pink ToQger arsenal. * - Used mainly by ToQ 6gou. Gives the user access to the Orange ToQger arsenal. * - Powers up ToQ 6gou's Yudo Breaker. * - Ammo used for the Renketsu Bazooka's Rainbow Rush attack. * - Enhances the ToQ Blaster's shots in Uchimasu Mode, allowing it to fire homing bullets or, while in Kirimasu Mode, locks a target in place allowing for a energy slash attack without risk of evasion. Its Uchimasu Mode was first used in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, while its Kirimasu Mode was first used in Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special. * - Summons the Support Ressha, Shield Ressha. * - Summons the Support Ressha, Car Carrier Ressha. This Ressha is the last of the Support Ressha that Conductor and Ticket had on hand. * - Summons the Support Ressha, Tank Ressha. One of the lost Ressha, Right had found it in the mountains during the Bucket Shadow escapade, but left it there. It was later found by Hikari. * - Summons the Support Ressha, Diesel Ressha. One of the lost Ressha and the oldest Support Ressha at that, Right (with the help of some neigherborhood kids) found it behind a museum, but it was in extremely poor shape. Right eventually manages to get it up and running again. After use, it returns to its spot behind the museum. * - Summons the Support Ressha, Fire Ressha. * - Summons the Support Ressha, Police Ressha. * - Summons the Support Ressha, Dozer Ressha. * - Summons the Support Ressha, Mixer Ressha. * - Allows ToQ 1gou to transform into Hyper ToQ 1gou. * - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - Legend Sentai Ressha The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The Kyoryuger Ressha appears in the film Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, while the other Legend Ressha are currently exclusive to the toyline. * - The Ressha associated with the Go-Ongers, based off of Go-On Red's Engine Speedor; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh Engine-O. * - The Ressha associated with the Shinkengers, based off of Shinken Red's Shishi Origami; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh. * - The Ressha associated with the Goseigers, based off of Gosei Red's Gosei Dragon; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh Gosei Great. * - The Ressha associated with the Gokaigers, based off of Gokai Red's Gokai Galleon; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh GokaiOh. * - The Ressha associated with the Go-Busters, based off of Red Buster's CB-01 (Go-Buster Ace); when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace. * - The Ressha associated with the Kyoryugers, which transforms from Kyoryu Red's Zyudenryu Gabutyra; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin, arming the combination with the Goren Zyudenken. When ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin is combined with , it forms ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner. ToQ Ressha Standard TR-Red Ressha.png|Red Ressha TR-Blue Ressha.png|Blue Ressha TR-Yellow Ressha.png|Yellow Ressha TR-Green Ressha.png|Green Ressha TR-Pink Ressha.png|Pink Ressha BuildRessha.png|Build Ressha Weapon EnergyRessha.png|Energy Ressha Scope Ressha.png|Scope Ressha Drill reesha.jpg|Drill Ressha Auxiliary Ressha_shield.png|Shield Ressha CarCarrierRessha.png|Car Carrier Ressha TankRessha.png|Tank Ressha Ressha diesel.png|Diesel Ressha RST-Ressha Fire.png|Fire Ressha RST-PoliceRessha.png|Police Ressha Movie-Exclusive Lion Ressha.jpg|Lion Ressha Panda Ressha.jpg|Panda Ressha Eagle Ressha.jpg|Eagle Ressha Aligator Ressha.jpg|Alligator Ressha Cat Ressha.jpg|Cat Ressha Legend Sentai Go-Onger Ressha.jpg|Go-Onger Ressha (Speedor Ressha) Shinkenger Ressha.jpg|Shinkenger Ressha (Shishi Ressha) Goseiger Ressha.jpg|Goseiger Ressha (Dragon Ressha) Gokaiger Ressha.jpg|Gokaiger Ressha (Galleon Ressha) Go-Buster Ressha, Ressha Sentai ToQger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters .jpg|Go-Busters Ressha (CB-01 Ressha) Gabutyra Ressha, Kamen Rider Taisen, Kyoryuger .jpg|Kyoryuger Ressha (Gabutyra Ressha) Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Sentai Weapons Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (ToQger)